


Errand Boy

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: stargate_pad, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e03 Reunion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-11
Updated: 2008-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne has to deliver some news to the Genii</p>
            </blockquote>





	Errand Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Stargate Pairing a Day challenge, with the inspiration "Cos Ladon likes them errand boys."

"Ah, another one Weir's little errand boys!"

"Actually, I'm _Col Sheppard's_ errand boy. I'm here to formally inform the Genii that Elizabeth Weir is missing in action and that Col Sam Carter is our new expedition leader."

"Huh. So not even a _lieutenant colonel errand boy_ , just a major."

Lorne smirked. "Well, I'd rather be a major errand boy than a major idiot, unlike others in the room."

Ladon's eyes narrowed and he glared at his advisors, who quickly abandoned the room. As soon as they were alone, he rose from his seat, moving around the table until he was nose to nose with the Major. Lorne still had a hint of a smirk on his face and Ladon was determined to get rid of it.

By eagerly kissing the Major.

Lorne relaxed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist. When they finally broke the kiss and pulled apart, both men were gasping for air. Lorne rested his head on Ladon's shoulder and expelled a ragged breath.

"How did it happen?" Ladon asked, slowly rubbing circles on his lover's back.

"Replicators. We were moving the city from them and got stranded. We had to steal a ZPM from their planet and she was captured. By the way, we have a new gate address."

"I assumed as much. Do you know anything about her status?"

"No. Just MIA, presumed lost. But Sheppard won't rest until we get her back. None of us will."

"Good. Dr. Weir was a fine leader. I respected her. I'll keep my ears open; keep an eye on our information system. If we hear anything about her, I'll contact you."

"Thanks." Lorne nuzzled into Ladon's neck.

"Can you stay for a while?" Ladon asked, savoring the feel of the strong body in his arms.

"No. We still have to inform a few other people today."

"I thought Col Sheppard would be handling that."

"He is. He's going to the new Athosian planet, the Satedan settlement, Proculus, and the planet full of kids. I volunteered to do the Genii…"

Ladon chuckled.

"Well, I didn’t phrase it quite like that. I took the Genii, Balkans, and the Taranians, and we still have to get to the other two places before it gets too late."

"Too bad."

"Mmmm." Lorne squeezed his arms tighter around Ladon for a long moment before pulling away. "I'd better get going."

"Okay." Ladon pulled him forward for another quick kiss before dropping his hands and walking back to his seat. "See you soon?"

"Of course." Lorne smiled at him brightly before turning back to the door, which he slammed open with as much force as he could muster. "Hey, you in the hat. Your boss wants you. My guys, we're outa here."


End file.
